User talk:Relyk/Terms and People
My first thoughts that come to mind for every user. If you are not on the list either you haven't contributed in a long time, haven't contributed anything noteworthy, or I couldn't think of your name immediately. This list is pretty much all active contributors on the wiki. The terms are there if I want to use this as reference.--Relyk not@Wikia 11:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fairly accurate. Though crow and I pushed the meta stuff as much as lemming and phen actually put it into action =P--TahiriVeila 18:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Tahiri used to be Goldenstar IIRC. Also, there wasn't really any drama involving the dagger spammer, mostly just the Imbasin. That was also like more than a year ago. Since I've come back I haven't really started much drama, except with lolenormous. Also, off the top of my head you forgot Akio, Shadow Form, God Kamil, enormous, xtreme1ne, and Angueo. Though some of those you might consider not having contributed anything noteworthy. Oh, and you didn't write yourself up. I'd be willing to contribute something for you if you'd like <3 --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 19:43, October 3 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and you might want to think about adding, Tab, Skakid and other people who used to be active but now mostly just troll occasionally. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 19:45, October 3 2010 (UTC) ::Tab, Ska and Xtreme are worth adding, X is pretty inside, the rest of those are practically whorus to me. Okay I know Akio, but he's not v involved in shiz. Also they're PvE'rs :SSSSSSSSSSS --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Unexist, fish, bob fregman and frv as well, but they're all realllllly old.--TahiriVeila 22:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh btw You might want to add a few things to your list: Elitist - Somebody who thinks their is opinion is valid purely because it comes from them. Relyk: Elitist of elitists who when is unable to produce rational arguement resorts to name calling and middle schoolesque lists. AMIRITE>?Smity Smitington 20:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :no Life Guardian 20:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Asd. An elitist is someone who treats new/worse users with a feeling of supremacy. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I was summoned here because this is a 5th degree code red situation. An anonymous gentleman expressed his reaction to "crow so great" with the words Uh, I'm supposed to insult you for this, so you stink, like really really really stink, for saying that csg=crow so great. You will also probably never get laid, and if you have, then it was probably very shitty sex and you were very embarrassing! Those are some serious accusations, so go feel very bad about yourself for a moment there. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :whoru to go around calling ppl whoru's and editing other ppls pages? Smity Smitington 21:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OH FUCKING NO I DELETED SMITY FROM THE LIST SO NOW HE'S TELLING ME I'M NOT AUTHORIZED TO HALP I SHOULD COME UP WITH A CLEVER RESPONSE FAST ::Oh shit, maybe he just doesn't know? ^___^? Check the motherfucking list? :D --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm 12 and what is this? Zyke 21:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No chaos, I see that you are trying to help but in the process you called everybody you removed from the list a whoru, so you just made yourself look like an arrogant prick, it's sad. Smity Smitington 21:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::whoru? Life Guardian 21:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Somebody who puts douchebags like dandy and relyk in their place? Smity Smitington 21:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And you do this by... reverting useful contributions? it was Jaigoda who reverted. The fuck's wrong with him? You just performed a case of ad hominem-reasoning (the fact that I might be a douchebag/was a douchebag about it, doesn't make my edit worse), while also breaching AGF. :::::::Think smart. I was obv. just telling Relyk that I don't feel the people I removed should be listed. And Relyk might be things but a douchebag he isn't. This page is also pretty fun/useful :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Stop trying to be smart. I've pwned u very well in the page already. I didn't perform ad-homofuck, as I called you a douche bag become of your insults. Learn to accept when you are wrong man. Smity Smitington 22:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Stop trying to be dumb. You are an idiot if you don't think striving for rational thinking and an intellectual approach isn't good. I originally thought you reverted, which would've made it a clear case of ad hom, because your reasoning for reverting would've been epically flawed. :::::::::Congratulations for your self-proclaimed rhetorical victory, gained by very tactically calling me a "whoru" after I put you in the same category as some other persons who I lazily called "whoru"'s, eg. I call you a whoru and you call me a whoru. I can't match your wittiness and rhetorical logic, so I forfeit. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: If that was Relyk deleting people off his own page, I wouldn't have reverted. However, it's not your page, and IMO, that should have been something you should have suggested on the talk page. Also, I'm butthurt because you removed me and have stopped aknowledging our previous relationships. :( --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:44, October 3 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry for calling you a whoru ^___________^ I just for obvious reasons feel that some of the more recent additions to our community don't req. listing as "people one ought to know". :::::::::Besides, both of you, assume good faith, and leave it to Relyk to judge if I was correct to modify the article. Also don't be a idiot and revert when I'm correcting shit. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Chaos, man, to anybody with half a heart and brain you are making yourself look quite pathetic here, basically you are digging into to me as much as you can because I simply pointed out that you insulted some people? Srsrly dude, let it go, you don't have to be right all the time, but when you try to dig yourself out of something with big words and by attacking the people who pointed out your wrongness, you just make it alot worse. Smity Smitington 23:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You could also start caring less yourself. You are also making yourself look pathetic from my view, if that helps any. --Toraen 23:26, 3 October 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::While Danny's reasoning for removing the comments wasn't fantastic, i'm glad he did because I considered them to be personal attacks. The fact that you'd rather be on this page as "a shitter" than being called a "whoru" makes me wonder why you'd prefer the former over the latter. The former is clearly an insult, where as the second is more a statement of your visibility on the wiki. of the 2 I know which I'd be more annoyed about being called... ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Sorry for removing the helpful parts of your edits, I was just too lazy to pull back what you had removed without just reverting the whole thing. My browser was going slow and shit, so I just didn't feel like making the effort. Smity, you're making yourself look like a massive dick, and you're not making a good case for yourself at all. ::::::::::Also, Phen, it's Dandy aka Chaos, not Danny. :P --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:38, October 3 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It's late and i feel ill >>. I know who i meant when i was typing, that's the main thing >>. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :i luv u smity <3--Relyk not@Wikia 00:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) whoru skakid9090 23:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::also the words are used in the appropriate context and in no way imply that smity and related users are dumb autistic nigger fags. If you really want to turn it into srs bsns, i will change it to something that will make the offended less butthurt on the internet.--Relyk not@Wikia 00:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::tbh I'm flattered that I made it on your list. Smity Smitington 01:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK Why is Crow singled out for being a PvP expert and all I get is a "zzz?" He's just a euro. I DEMAND REDRESS. --Lemming 01:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You do know Crow did that, right? Relyk had a description for you that basically said that you were some GvG dude who did stuff with equips. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 02:07, October 4 2010 (UTC) ::did it help that i added another z? :<--Relyk not@Wikia 03:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) By the way pos has nothing to do with csg or piece of shit. pos pos pos pos pos. MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. I didn't read it fully when correcting it, I just made sure csg isn't translated into autism. Ye it's not an abbreviation. The "piece of shit" translation is just to avoid confusion in cases where eg. a build is called a pos. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) zzz "pos - Inside joke that I still don't understand, usually used to communicate without outsiders understanding or to mock people; a few users try to emulate it to poor effect. It consists of taking the first letter of each word to form a word. An example is "csg", which translates to "crow so good". Pos also means "piece of shit". " You are terribly misinformed. Frostels. : ^_________________^ :DD --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::zzz--Relyk not@Wikia 23:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) WHERE'S FUCKIN Tab, RAWR, SKA, FRV, SHEN, GRINCH, SHEN, SAINT, WIZ, DONT, SCOTTY, TYCN, ERONTH AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY MATTER AND AREN'T NEWFAGS :(:(:(:( --TahiriVeila 15:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :On a road trip, not expected to be seen anytime soon :S --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::saint is still a newfag--Relyk not@Wikia 23:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::^ skakid9090 18:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) my description seems entirely accurate. +1 -- Danny is not 16:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) i never troll, faglet. :( --Brandnew 22:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC)